The Right Direction
by RenaissanceGrrl
Summary: Taiora. One-shot. Sora is really upset over her feelings for Tai until an attack from an evil digimon...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I just like to torture them.  
  
Sora sighed.  
This being in the DigiWorld for months on end, it got to her sometimes. She missed home--and her mother--and there were other things on her mind. She rolled over, accidentally waking Biyomon, who had been curled up against the small of her back.  
"What's the matter, Sora? Can't get to sleep?"  
"Yeah...I'll be fine, Bi."  
"All right...hey, where are you going?"  
"Just for a walk, Bi," she said, shaking her head. "Come on."  
Biyomon happily complied. She dared not leave Sora alone; and it made her feel better when she and Sora did not have to argue the point. But why were they going on a walk now? It was almost sunrise and they'd probably walk all day.  
Sora led her birdlike digimon across camp, beside the long-extinguished fire and between her fellow DigiDestined across from her. She paused, momentarily, to look at the face of one--Tai. ~He looks so cute when he's asleep...~ she thought. She quickly led Biyomon on, hoping she hadn't noticed.  
Biyomon HAD noticed, but kept her beak shut. ~Perhaps Sora likes him,~ she thought, ~and that would explain why she's acting so funny.~  
Sora exchanged a few words with Izzy, who was on watch, and when he knew she wasn't going far, and had Biyomon with her, he let her go. ~Besides,~ he figured, ~it IS almost sunrise.~  
After a moment or two, Biyomon realized where Sora was headed. "Sora, there's a cliff that way. With ocean below."  
"I know. I think maybe the noise of the water and the sea air will calm me back to sleep."  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Tai finally dared to open his eyes. Sora was far down the path now.  
He had noticed her get up--and he had pretended to be peacefully asleep as she passed.  
Now he sat up on one elbow in his sleeping bag. He shook Agumon--who had been curled in what humans would call a fetal position--awake.  
"Huh? Tai, what is it?"  
"Oh, some tiny digimon skittering around woke me up. We're going for a walk." It was partly true...Biyomon could hardly be counted among the largest digimon of the DigiWorld.  
"Oh. Cool."  
Quickly clearing it with Izzy, Tai began to follow Sora quietly--he did not want her to know he was doing it. She was out of sight behind the trees now, the trees that stood between them and the cliff.  
  
Sora hugged her arms to herself as she looked out over the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful, Biyomon?" She sighed and bit her lip.  
"Yes, Sora, it is beautiful. But you're acting awfully funny. Is there something wrong? Something I can do?"  
"No, Biyomon, there's nothing you can do about it."  
"About what, Sora? What's wrong?"  
"Oh, Biyomon, I don't think you'd understand...see, it's Tai..."  
  
Tai paused as he reached the edge of the trees. He could see Sora standing at the edge of the cliff, her back to him, her arms wrapped around herself against the cold of the sea breeze, her strawberry-blond curls blowing around her neck... ~She is so pretty...~ he thought.  
"Why did we stop, man?" Agumon asked.  
"Shhh! This is as far as we're going right now, Agu."  
"Oh." Agumon frowned but did not comment. He saw Sora and Biyomon, and wondered about Tai. Perhaps he liked Sora...?  
The sun began to rise. Sora knew she'd soon have to return.  
Sora shook her head. "I just don't think he understands how I feel about him, Bi. I love him. I have ever since...well, for a long time."  
"Why don't you just tell him, Sora?"  
"See, Bi, I knew you wouldn't understand. I can't just tell him, if he doesn't like me he'll laugh it off and I'll be heartbroken and he'll never think about it again. But, you see, if I don't tell him, he may learn to love me back later on."  
"Oh." Biyomon frowned, but then said cheerfully, "I'm sure everything will turn out all right between you and Tai, Sora."  
Sora did not have time to answer before a growl was heard. "How wonderful! Fresh human for breakfast!" It was followed by a high-pitched, snarling laugh.  
"It's a Terrormon!" Biyomon screamed.  
It seemed to be almost a living shadow, as it raised up off of the ground. It looked something like a stingray with two short front arms.  
Sora and Tai both got the same diagnosis on their digivices simultaneously.  
"Biyomon!" Sora cried.  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
"TERROR BEAM!"  
The two attacks collided, Biyomon taking the brunt of it.  
"Agumon, attack while Biyomon digivolves!" Tai cried. Sora had not seen them until just that moment, but barely had time to wonder as they ran closer.  
"PEPPER BREATH!"  
"TERROR BEAM!"  
Agumon managed to avoid getting hit, but his attack didn't do much harm to Terrormon.  
"Biyomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON!"  
Sora still stood, precariously now, at the edge of the cliff. Birdramon stood in front of her, and attacked.  
"METEOR WING!"  
"TERROR BEAM!"  
Birdramon jumped and began to hover to avoid the attack, fired unusually low to be aimed at a digimon that could fly. It was too late when Birdramon realized the Terrormon's true intentions.  
The attack hit Sora and Terrormon used the dark energy beam to draw her to himself. Sora became too weak to struggle, or even scream.  
"Agu, attack!"  
"PEPPER BREATH!"  
"TERROR BEAM!"  
Aimed right at Tai. Tai flung himself on the ground and went unharmed, and it served to distract Terrormon momentarily and make him pause in his task. Both Birdramon and Agumon knew that if he succeeded in drawing Sora all the way to himself, he would eat her. Not a pleasant prospect.  
"Agumon digivolve to...GREYMON!"  
"All right!" Tai cried. "GO, GREYMON!!!"  
"NOVA BLAST!"  
"TERROR BEAM!"  
Terrormon's attack did no damage, but he was hit very hard by the blast from Greymon.  
He began to stagger. Tai stood and ran toward the battle scene, between Terrormon and Greymon.  
"METEOR WING!"  
Terrormon fell to the ground, and his energy beam dissipated, dropping Sora.  
RIGHT OFF THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF!!!  
Tai didn't even think. All he could feel was the need to tell her...  
He ran and jumped after her.  
  
Terrormon spoke his last words. "Don't think it's over...there are...more...of us...where I came from..." He then dissipated into byte-sized pieces of information.  
  
Tai grabbed for Sora and caught her shirt. They pulled together in a warm embrace as they fell.  
Still very weak, she clutched to him and barely managed to ask, "You...did that...on purpose?"  
"Yes!"  
All they could feel was happiness as they crashed...  
On Birdramon's back.  
  
Up on the cliff top, Birdramon laid the two carefully on the ground. They were still wrapped in each other's arms, unconscious from the shock of landing on her back but nothing else was wrong with them.  
Birdramon and Greymon de-digivolved back into Biyomon and Agumon.  
"What should we do?" Agumon asked.  
"They ought to wake up soon, and I don't think there's anything wrong with them..."  
"Well, let's wait a minute or two, and if one of them doesn't wake up, we'll go get Joe."  
Tai shook his head to clear it of the muddle. He opened his eyes to find Sora clinging to him...something he had dreamed about more than once but never thought would happen. He shook his head and remembered what happened. ~I love her so much I'd rather die than live without her,~ he realized.  
He also realized she was still unconscious. "Sora...Sora? Come on, you gotta wake up...you can't die on me now, now that I know how you feel...how I feel..."  
Sora could hear Tai muttering something about feelings and realized someone was holding her up in a sitting position against their chest.  
"Tai...?" she blinked.  
"Sora? Sora! You're alive!"  
"Yeah...I think." She shook her head and, finally able to put two and two together, realized it was TAI holding her. She remembered what had just transpired.  
"Oh, Tai..."  
He stood and helped her to stand. He tried to let go but she almost lost her balance. Almost. He caught her and held her against himself to steady her. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes brimming with tears. "Tai...I had no idea...you felt that way...about me..."  
"I didn't either until I saw you fall."  
She smiled softly. "I was feeling all torn up inside, Tai. I kept thinking about how much I love you and how you never seemed to feel anything but friendship towards me...I was so upset I couldn't sleep. I took a walk...it was a foolish thing to do...if you and Agu hadn't shown up just then, Bi and I would be dead now...how did you know?"  
"Umm, Sora...Agu and I...well, he was following me," Tai looked away from her, scratching his head, "Eheh...I followed you."  
"Oh..." she realized what he was implying.  
They looked into each other's eyes for an instantaneous eternity.  
Then slowly, slowly, he bent his face close to hers, and they shared their first kiss.  
Two digimon began to whoop and holler.  
Both Sora and Tai shot their digimon dirty looks that forced silence upon the playful pair, and then picked up where they left off.  
"I'm glad Sora is finally happy," Biyomon whispered to Agumon.  
Agumon nodded his agreement.  
  
Sora used Tai for a "crutch" to get back to camp, still weak from Terrormon's attack. This did not surprise the others, who had awakened in their absence. What did surprise them was the way Sora clung to Tai AFTER they sat down to let Joe see if there was anything seriously wrong with her besides having lost a good amount of energy.  
"Sora will be fine," he announced, "after she gets her strength back. It might be a few hours, though."  
A collective sigh of relief passed among the other DigiDestined and their assorted digimon.  
"See, Sora, EVERYTHING turned out okay," Biyomon chirped.  
Sora blushed. "Biyomon..." she laughed.  
"What's the matter, Sora?" Mimi asked innocently.  
Sora blushed even deeper. "Tai?"  
"Go ahead and tell them all. It'll leak out after a while anyway if you don't." He shot a look at Agumon, but it was tempered with playfulness.  
"I told you how Terrormon attacked, but I didn't finish," Sora said. "When he dropped me, he dropped me off the cliff, and...Tai jumped after me."  
Everyone gasped. "Go on, Sora!" Mimi gushed.  
"He caught hold of me, but he was falling too, it didn't do any good. Birdramon rescued us, and we finally admitted our feelings for each other. I guess all you guys can consider us..."  
"An ITEM!" Mimi finished. "How cool! It will be so nice to have a pair of lovebirds around..."  
Tai sweatdropped, and Sora laughed. "For once," she said, "I agree with Mimi."  
  
A/N: Thank you for sticking around to the end of my first Digific. Please review so I know if I'm any good at this. All comments welcome. RenaissanceGrrl@excite.com 


End file.
